villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Luke Atmey
Luke Atmey is a villain in the Ace Attorney games and the antagonist of "The Stolen Turnabout". History Luke Atmey was an very egoistical detective who loved to be in the center of attention. While he wasn't always a villain, these traits are what made him become one. When the vaulable Tear Of Emanon was stolen, he figured out the thief's name was Ron deLite. Ron deLite used to be a sercurity guard but was fired by his boss, Kane Bullard when he was caught stealing company information to fund his wife's expensive shopping habits. Ron then decided to become a thief called Mask DeMasque. Luke blackmailed Ron, forcing him to give the jewel to him in exchange for money. Luke forced Ron to commit more heists, giving Ron the information to find the object and slip away. Luke became famous for his "rivalry" with Mask DeMasque, just he always wanted. However, Kane Bullard, who was supplying the sercurity for the objects stolen, found out about Luke's plan. When Kane theartened to expose the blackmailing, Luke decided to murder him. He faked video evidence of him stealing a urn for a museum dressed as Mask DeMasque, so that he could claim he was stealing the urn at the time if someone accused him of the murder.Luke went to Kane's office killed him by bludgeoning him on the head and made his escape Sending one last blackmail letter to Ron, he made Ron go to the scene of the crime to frame him for murder. Ron, fearful he would be tried for murder, turned himself in for thief. Phoenix Wright became Ron's defense attorney and proved Ron's innocence. However, this led to Ron getting arrested for murder, as was Luke's plan. Phoenix soon learned that Luke was the true murderer and revealed his scheme. Luke broke down and confessed his guilt. Luke was found guilty his crimes and sent to prison. Personality Luke Atmey is very egocentric and loves attention more than anything else. This is evident out of his excentric fashion sense (his haircut is very unusual, his monocle is actually a magnifying glass) and his distracting speech pattern (he often shouts his "conclusions" out loud, even when they aren't all that surprising or new). Breakdown The ground starts shaking violently, Luke bends over backwards and slowly raises himself up, then bursts into maniacal laughter. He then holds a short reflective speech about how he was "unable to find a rival worthy of my genius, I had to create one on my own!" He breaks down twice during the case (first when he is "proven" to actually be the real thief, then again when he is revealed as the actual culprit of the murder). The first time, his speech is a lie, as he is not actually the thief; the second time is far more relevant to his actions. Category:Blackmailers Category:Criminals Category:Thief Category:Murderer Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Ace Attorney Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Evil Cops Category:Evil Genius Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Master Manipulator Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Bludgeoners Category:Greedy Villains Category:Imprisoned Villains